Magic Tripp How It Really Happened
by Girlyemma96
Summary: This takes place in the ep magic just after Tripp get eggs smashed over this head, Tripp wants to be forgiven butt what will he be willing to do. Warning Contains Spanking of teenagers


Magic Tripp How it really happened 10/01/2012 19:36:00

This story takes place during the episode Magic Tripp, just after Tripp pulls away from Derek after Derek smashed the eggs over his head for ruining his Motorcycle

{Warning contains spanking of teenagers, one reference to one and an actual one , if this is not your thing don't read on, to everyone who likes this sort of thing enjoy-Emma}

Ps. If your looking for just a spanking with no emotion then this isn't the story for you, if this is your thing please enjoy

Pss. I right my stories with great detail so it's a little lengthy, if your looking for a quick spanking story than this is not for you, to everyone else enjoy

Psss. I also bounce back and forth between Povs a lot in the story just so you know

Pssss. Narrative Pov means in general , so basically it's in nobody's point of view, it's just being told as a story.

*Credit to Disney XD for some of the lines towards the end of the story as some of them were taken from the Actual episode*

Narrative Pov/ Intro:

{Tripp pulls away from Derek after getting eggs smashed on his head, starts rubbing hair}

I SAID ENOUGH Shouted Tripp Cambell the teenage guitarist {Derek looks at Tripp with angry face} "What will it take for you to forgive me Derek?" Said Tripp, with a sad/hurt look on his face. "You really want to be forgiven" replied Derek Jupiter the cocky British singer, "yes more than anything" replied Tripp. "And said Derek are you, willing do what ever it takes", "I promise I will said Tripp in a I'm, so sorry voice, I just can't stand it when your mad at me Derek, it really makes me feel guilty that I made you mad because friends shouldn't make each other mad". "Well said Derek there is one thing you could do?" "What is it?" replied the eager Tripp. "You will have to wait and see" said Derek. "First you need to know, that once you agree to your punishment, your decision is final and you can't back out" said Derek "Okay said Tripp, sure thing. "And said Derek once you have agreed you must listen to me, do as I say and when I say, without whining" "Ok…I guess" replied the confused Tripp "Alright then, said Derek are you Tripp Cambell willing to except your punishment, and the rules I laid out for you?", "I Tripp Cambell am willing to except my punishment and the rules laid out for me" answered Tripp. "Alright then replied Derek lets get to it", "Here?, right now?'' replied Tripp, now scared of what Derek might do. "Please kid I'm not that mean" Replied Derek, Of course it's happening now just not here". "What do you mean?, not here? where's it gonna be?'' asked Tripp.

Burgers Pov: Me Ash and Vic were watching and listening the whole time and boy, I did not like where this was going, so I whispered to Ash. "Hey Ash" I said "yeah?" said Ash, "how do think Derek gonna punish Tripp, for wrecking his Bike?" I asked. "I don't know bro" replied Ash but, if I were Tripp I would be scared, Derek has a tendency to hurt people when they break his things".

Tripp's Pov: I just asked Derek where my punishment was gonna be and Derek replied "Where going there right now kid". Derek grabbed My arm and dragged me over to where Burger, Ash, and Vic were sitting "Me and Tripp have a few more things to discus, Would you mind if me and Tripp stepped out for a minuet to finish our conversation asked Derek. "I wouldn't mind at all replied Vic just hurry back so we can discus, us working together". I noticed that Burger and Ash didn't say anything they only gave me sympathetic looks, this was not good. "Okay" said Derek be back in a jiffy, and with that he yanked my arm hard and dragged me out the door, Ohh what have gotten my self into.

Derek's Pov: I grabbed the kids arm and pulled him out of Vic's suite. I then took him to the elevator and I pressed down, little did the kid know what I had in store for him.

Tripp's Pov: the elevator came and Derek dragged me on, I wondered where he was taking me so asked him, "Derek, where are we going?". "You will see soon enough" replied Derek. The elevator stopped in the hotel lobby and Derek still holding on to my arm very tight, dragged me off the elevator, into the lobby, out the lobby doors, and into the parking lot. We were walking to towards the van. When we got to the van, Derek took out the keys, still holding on to my arm he opened the door and dragged me inside and shut the door. Once we were inside he let go of my arm, man he has a strong grip. "Okay said Derek now that we are alone we can get down to business". "Kid I am giving you, one last chance to change your mind ,now once you agree there's definitely no turning back what's so ever, do you understand?". I replied "Yes Derek, I am fully prepared to accept the consequences for my actions". "Alright kid you have chosen your fate and there's no Turing back.

Derek's Pov: The Kid went with my punishment and that was what I'd hoped for, he really did want to be forgiven and really wanted to forgive him. "Okay Tripp, from here on in you will address me as sir and reply to my questions with yes sir is that understood?" I said. Tripp just stared at me for a brief minuet before saying, "Yes Derek", "Excuse me I replied were you listening to what I said?, you will address me as sir and answer me with a yes sir". "Yes sir and sorry sir for not calling you sir" replied scared Tripp. "Now said Derek I'm gonna tell you a story that will answer your questions about what your punishment is and why and how it will make your behavior change. Are you ready to here the story, Tripp?". "Yes sir I'm ready" replied Tripp. "Alright then lets begin".

Derek's Story

It was during the summer and I was 15, and like you when I was told not to do something I really wanted do it, but also like yourself I hated disappointing everyone, my friends and family, so I never had the guts to do it. So one day I invited my friends Rich and Ashley over, while you know them as Burger and Ash. So anyway my dad was at work and my mum was out shopping, my brothers and sisters all went out and I was all alone in our big house, so Rich and Ashley came over to keep me company. My dad always told me, my 3 brothers and ,2 sisters never to go in his office unless permitted by him and that had never happed to me before, I had never been inside. Well me Rich and Ashley were outside playing catch for about 2 hours and it was really hot, so we decided to go inside and get some lemonade and hang in my air conditioned room, so we went in. I grabbed some lemonade from the fridge and gave some to Rich Ashley and myself and went upstairs to get my hat. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw my dads office door opened just a crack and being a teenager I was curious as to what was inside, but I was to scared to go alone so I raced down stairs forgetting about my hat and got Rich and Ashley to come with me. We walked up the stairs and slowly pushed the door open wider and walked in. It was the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen beautiful white walls and golden leaf surrounding the top it looked like the queens palace. It had walls of books and a separate room , I tried to open it's door but, it wouldn't budge. So I went over to my dad's desk to admire it and wow it was cool. I set my lemonade down on the desk, and sat in the chair. There on the desk lay my dads most prized possession a history book written in the 1600's I was so excited to see in side it. I opened the cover and read the inside cover: Property of David Scott Thomas Jupiter. So I turned it to the first page of actual writing and began to read. It was so fascinating that I wanted to show Rich and Ash but I tripped on the chair leg causing me to fall and bump my arm on the desk causing my lemonade to get all over the pages of the book. I was in shock I couldn't believe I done that, I tried to fix it but I ripped one of the pages it was no use. About 5 minuets later there was foot steps in the hall I peeked my head outside and found it to be my 18 year old brother Nathan, he saw me and ran straight to the office and banged on the door I didn't know what to do so I opened the door and my brother came and said ANY ONE WHO DOSE NOT LIVE HERE GET OUT NOW so Rich and Ashley took off and ran downstairs and out the front door. I tried to run but my brother held me back and asked me about the book he saw laying on the ground. I told Nathan the story of how the book got damaged and he said he'd take care of it , I was told to leave and stay in my room and I did. I never herd that door open, so he never left because 2 hours latter my dad came home and my brother was sitting in his chair with the book on the floor with broken lemonade glass on top. I herd my dad walk and shut the door. I was next to his study so I listened in there was yelling and screaming and a key lock turning my dad was opening the secret door in his study he dragged my brother in and I herd the faint sound of whacking and crying but that was it, it was all my fault my brother was in trouble. 1 hour 1/2 latter the door opened and brother raced down the hall to his room, I swore to my self that night I would tell my dad the truth. At around 10pm I walked down the hall to my dad's study and knocked on the door. I waited and waited and finally I herd footsteps my dad came and opened the door and I walked in for the first time I was actually allowed in. I asked my dad if I could talk to him about what happed earlier with Nathan, he said it didn't concern me so I started spilling my guts. I told him about the unlocked door reading the book, spilling the lemonade everything. My dad than thought for a moment and told me to come with him, so did. I was taken in to the room that was locked earlier, inside was a single chair and trunks locked of course. I asked what was gonna happen and he said I was getting spanked. I thought he was crazy but he said to listen, if he spanked my brother 18 for what I did he could defiantly spank me 15 for the same the thing and that's what he did. He unlocked one of the trunks took out a paddle. He sat in the chair, pulled my pants down, took me over his knee and spanked my bare butt with his hand and the paddle good and hard, until I was bawling like a baby. When it was over I felt better about my self and that the people I disappointed were no longer mad. Me and my dad shared a hug and talked it out and he said if he ever caught me in his study again he wouldn't hesitate to do it again or if I was defiant in any way. I apologized to my brother for making him take the blame but he said it was the last time he ever would be covering for me again, so we hugged also. That was not the last time I got spanked, I got many more in years to come, but that spanking is the one I remember the most. The End

"So, Tripp" I said you can pretty much assume now, that, I'm going to spank you.

Tripp's Pov: I could not believe my ears did Derek just say he was going to spank me, was I crazy?, was he crazy?. So I asked him "Derek are you really going to spank me? Ehemm replied Derek "Oops I said I meant sir" . "Yes replied Derek , I'm going to spank you", and from the back seat Derek retrieved a paddle that looked like one from his story. "Okay Tripp said Derek (from the other set of sets), come here" so I walked over to Derek, he had the paddle placed down on the seat next to him . "Tripp said Derek please drop your jeans and boxers and bend over my lap", I was reluctant to do so but I knew I had no choice so dropped my jeans and boxers and bent over Derek's lap. "Now Tripp said Derek can you explain to me why yourself a 15 year old boy is over my lap pants down ready for a spanking?". I replied to Derek's question by saying," Because Sir, I touched your bike even though you told me not to and I drove it into a wall, so your punishing me sir for breaking it". "Correct replied Derek, Tripp you will receive 50 with my hand and 70 with the paddle, I will be lecturing you as I paddle you, are you to begin?". I would never be ready but still I responded with a "Yes sir, I'm ready and with those words my spanking had begun.

The first 10 spanks came really hard and fast

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

"Ouch this hurts, no wonder Derek cried when his dad spanked him"

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

"Owwwww I said to my self This really hurts"

OWWWWWWWW

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

EOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW This hurts so much I said too my self but I can't cave yet I must take my punishment like a man

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

This really hurts I said quietly sobbing

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

{SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK} {SPANK}

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH

I said aloud and started bawling like a baby PLEASE STOP IAM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRY OWWWWWWWWWWW!

Derek stopped spanking and said "stop?, that was just the warm up your really spanking commences in 3 2 1

Ohh god I wasn't ready for this

Derek's Pov: I looked at the kids butt it was a nice shade of hot pink. It really did break my heart to be doing this but the kid wanted to be forgiven and this is the price we both would pay. there was more work to be done, with that I picked up the paddle and began his paddling and lecture

I made the first 10 whacks hard and fast

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

Screamed Tripp at the top of his lungs

You {WHACK} Will {WHACK} Listen {WHACK} To {WHACK} Me {WHACK}

When{WHACK} I tell you {WHACK}not to touch {WHACK} My {WHACK} Personal{WHACK} Possessions

YESSSS SIRRRR Screamed the kid

{WHACK} You {WHACK} Need {WHACK}To {WHACK} Learn{WHACK} to

{WHACK}Respect {WHACK}Other {WHACK}Peoples {WHACK}Property {WHACK}

I PROMISE DEREK PLEASE STOP I'M SO SORRY screamed Tripp as he reached back to cover his butt, I quickly pulled them out of the way

{WHACK}I will stop {WHACK}When Your {WHACK}Lesson {WHACK} Is {WHACK} finished {WHACK} And {WHACK} You will Not reach{WHACK} your hands{WHACK} Back{WHACK} Ever

"Do you understand Tripp? crystal Sir he managed to say under his sobs

Tripp's Pov: By Whack 50 I stopped struggling I just couldn't take it was no use this was a battle I was not going to win. I already earned my self extra for reaching back again

{WHACK} Is this{WHACK}Lesson {WHACK}Beginning {WHACK}To {WHACK} Sink{WHACK}In {WHACK} Tripp

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

Yessssss sir it is I replied

{WHACK} are{WHACK}you ever{WHACK} going{WHACK}to {WHACK}disobey {WHACK} Me {WHACK}Again

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

No sirrrrrrrrr I won't ever disobey you again

I'm so sorry for breaking your bike Derek I really deserve everything your giving me, I truly am sorry

"That's all I wanted to hear kid Replied Derek, you got 10 more are you ready?"

"Yes sir I replied

"here they come" said Derek

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

{WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK} {WHACK}

OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIE

Derek then threw down the paddle.

Derek's Pov: I finished off with 10 then threw the paddle down with tears in my eyes I couldn't believe I just did that. I examined the damage crimson red was the color, I then let the kid up he pulled his pants up, said "Derek I' am so sorry about your bike can you ever forgive me?"," of course I can" I replied with tears in my eyes. "Derek asked Tripp all teary eyed are you crying?" ,"Kid that hurt me so much to do that to you, please don't make me do it again?" said Derek almost in tears. "I won't "said Tripp I hugged the kid for a few minuets, while we discussed things. "So Tripp I asked do you feel better?". "Well answered the kid I'm very sore but I truly feel forgiven and that's all I wanted". "So are we good?" asked Tripp "We sure are said Derek , but if you ever step out of line again with me, I won't hesitate to do it again, even though it hurt me to do it just now" "I'm sure you won't" replied Tripp.

Tripp's Pov: Derek and me then hugged for another 5 minutes before he said

"Kid, we really should be getting back before some one comes looking for us", "great idea I replied, so we both got up, I winced a little , well come on I just got a really hard spanking. I did mange to get up and walk, me and Derek then exited the van started heading back inside

Ash's Pov: It had been over 2 hours since Derek left with Tripp, and I was sitting with Burger on the couch, Vic had gone to his room to read so it was just me and Burger, like Burger I was also worrying about what was going on with Tripp and Derek. Then it dawned on me, "Hey Burger" I said "Yeah Ash" replied Burger "Remember that hot summer day when we were 15 , Derek invited us over, we went in his dad's office, Derek wrecked his dads book and his brother kicked us out?". "I sure do replied Burger, his brother was so mean, kicking us out I was so scared of him and scared for Derek wondering what was gonna happen to him". "Well I said you know his brother got blamed and got in trouble and then Derek felt guilty and admitted to the crime and got in trouble?". "Yeah that's what Derek told me when he phoned me the next day replied Burger he got major grounding". "Well, Burger that's not what happened" I told him, you see Derek phoned me the next day in tears explaining the story and he wasn't grounded, he was spanked".

Burger's Pov: I could not believe my ears Derek was spanked?, the great Derek Jupiter got his butt whipped by his daddy, ohh this was rich really rich. "Ash how come you've, taken this long to tell me?". "Well bro Derek made me swore to secrecy, he felt he could trust me, he didn't want to tell you because he was worried you make fun of him as pay back for all the other times, he's ever picked on you" replied Ash. I was hurt I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my own friend didn't trust me enough to keep his secret the next time I saw him, I was gonna confront him about it. " Ash if you are sworn to secrecy, why are you telling me this, bro" I asked. "Because said Ash I 'm worried he might have done the same to Tripp". "Oh yeah I said like Derek would really do that …..maybe he would do that, ohh I hope the little man's okay", Me too Burger me too" Replied Ash, Just then the door flew open and who should enter, Derek and Tripp

Ash's Pov: The doors flew open there stood Derek and Tripp, and Tripp had tear stained face, which means Derek must have spanked him. I can't believe I was right, I'm never right.

Burger's Pov: Derek and Tripp walked and their was Tripp with a tear stained face, OMG Derek spanked Tripp, poor Tripp. "Hey, Lads" said Derek all happy, as he walked in, the nerve of him being all buddy-buddy with us after what he did to me and Tripp. "Hey Derek", I replied sarcastically, "Well hello to you to, was Derek's response also said in a sarcastic tone. I got up from my seat and walked over to him. "How could you be so cruel I said to Derek indicating Tripp's State. "I don't know what your talking about' Derek replied as he turned to the little man and they winked on it. "Derek don't play, dumb with me I know for a fact that you spanked Tripp {I then changed my tone of voice from anger to mocking tone} I also know about your spanking from your daddy, looks like this British Rock star been a naughty little boy " I said Mocking him, before bursting out laughing.

Derek's Pov: I looked over at Burger with a face of hurt. Sure I had spanked the kid but he let me and we hugged it out. Sure I had also been spanked but that doesn't give him the right to say that. "This is exactly why I never told you in the first place I know you would laugh." "Sorry dude said Burger recovering from his laughing attack, it's just to funny. "Yeah it's really funny for you, but not when your on the receiving end". How did you even find out anyways?" I asked. UMMMMMMMM…..Ash…..{Derek started walking towards Ash}. "Thanks bro" said Ash

Ash's Pov: Derek stormed towards me anger and hurt filled his face. "Ash I can't believe, you told him". "Ummmm I'm sorry I just was worried you were gonna hut Tripp. "Well why need to worry the kids gonna be fine. "Fine, you just spanked his ass, how is that fine" I shouted getting up from the couch. "Oh you don't go there" shouted Derek. "Oh yeah I'm gonna go there. I replied {Derek and Ash start fighting and Burger also joins in}

Tripp's Pov: The guys were standing there fighting about me. 2 minutes had gone by so I deiced to put and end to this I walked over to them grabbed on to them and shouted "ENGOUGH". "OWWWWW" all three of them screamed at the same time as they flopped on to the couch. "Look guys I know you all care about me but I care about you so were gonna set this straight. "Burger, I know you think it's wrong what Derek did to punish me but I except responsibility for my actions and me and Derek are cool now. I also know you are hurt that Derek didn't tell how he was actually punished but, that doesn't make it right for you to mock him. "Okay" Burger said "HaH" said Derek laughing in his face. "And Derek you need to learn not to break out in anger all the time and take things so seriously" "Okay" said Derek, I'm sorry Burger, "Me Too replied Burger and they hugged then I turned towards Ash. "Ash I know you were concerned for me also but, Derek entrusted you with that secret and you told it to Burger and that is a breaking of trust". "Your right I'm sorry Derek Ash said to Derek . "I'm sorry for almost killing you said Derek and they also hugged. "So is everyone cool" "Yeah", they all said "Cool, I said as we all pulled in to a hug. Because of all the commotion no one noticed Vic standing in the door way to the room.

Narrative Pov: Vic walked in to the room. "Derek I can't believe you would do that, to a kid" Derek walked over to Vic as he spoke "Now I know you're the reason the bands been fighting all these years, you're a head case. Vic turned to Tripp Burger and Ash "Lose Derek and I'll represent you 3 and make you bigger than ever" said Vic. Tripp Burger and Ash had looks of disbelief on there faces. Tripp walked over to Vic and said "Are you out of your mind, Derek's the heart and soul of iron weasel, there no iron weasel without him. {Derek shoved Tripp out of the way} "Yah, don't listen the kid he doesn't know what he talking about" Said Derek. "Oh wait, you were saying said Derek pushing Tripp back towards Vic. "Sure we fight, but where

A family and families fight. We don't have problem, you're the problem and you need to loosen up dude. If you ever do give us call, maybe will give you another chance.

Derek's Pov: I pulled to kid away from Vic "You really mean that after what I did to you". "Of course I do Derek were friends forever" Tripp turned towards Ash and Burger "Come on guys lets get out of here" said Tripp they got up and I put my arm around the kids shoulder and me and Tripp walked out , Burger Fallowed. Ash came last as he was leaving Vic asked "Hey, what about my painting". "We'll call it even about that Two said Ash as he walked out. And neither one of us ever saw Vic again

THE END

This is my first on shot, please write and review thanks, LUV YAH-Emma


End file.
